Solve for $x$ : $4x + 7 = 10x + 6$
Answer: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x + 7) - 4x = (10x + 6) - 4x$ $7 = 6x + 6$ Subtract $6$ from both sides: $7 - 6 = (6x + 6) - 6$ $1 = 6x$ Divide both sides by $6$ $\dfrac{1}{6} = \dfrac{6x}{6}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{1}{6} = x$